Princess of the Wings
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Now 18 Lucy wants adventure in the Enchanted Forest just like her dad. Throk still wants true love and a wife after Ruffnut's rejection. They both get what they want when Lucy washes ashore on Caldera Cay during Dagur and Mala's wedding.(Although I changed some things Stormheart and Hidden World School of Dragons Expansion pack spoil alert don't read if you haven't played yet.)


**Right after Mala and Dagur kissed and everyone clapped some Defenders ran over.**

**Mala: What's going on?**

**A Defender women: There's an out of control Triple Strike in the woods. There's also an unconscious girl by the water.**

**Dagur: I have a feeling both are connected. I'll go with some Berserkers to retrieve and protect the girl.**

**Mala: I'll stay here with the Defenders just in case. Hiccup, your sister, and the gang can handle the dragon.**

**Everyone took off where they were told to. Dagur ran over to the unconscious Lucy.**

**Dagur: She's alive**

**He picked her up into his arms and carried her back to the village. Dagur laid Lucy on a bed in a tent and stayed with her. Lucy slowly opened her eyes then jumped when she saw Dagur. **

**Dagur: Easy I'm not going to hurt, no one here is going to hurt you. Well maybe except for this wild dragon. But we are taking care of that. I'm Dagur, Berserker chief and King of the Defenders of the Wings. Who are you?**

**Lucy: I'm Lucy Mills, a princess and daughter of Cinderella and Henry Mills.**

**Dagur: So we're both royalty, a very nice to meet you princess.**

**Lucy: Did you see a book I had?**

**Fishlegs: I have it, I knew you looked familiar I read all about you. It's an honor to meet you Princess Lucy daughter of Cinderella and Henry. I know you just woke up. But considering who you're and the family you come from I have a feeling you love adventure, heroism, and protecting the innocent both human and animal. We would love your help helping this dragon and defeating these enemies that just showed up.**

**Lucy: My father has been teaching me fighting skills since I was thirteen. I just need my sword.**

**Dagur: No one found a sword when we found you. It must have sunk in the ocean. But you most certainly can bower one. Come meet my wife Queen Mala, she'll find a sword for you. **

**Fishlegs: And you can meet Hiccup and his Nightfury dragon Toothless. That's the dragon you can ride on.**

**From that moment Dagur and Lucy became best friends. Lucy, Dagur, and Fishlegs ran out of the tent and over to Mala. **

**Dagur: Honey we need a sword for Princess Lucy here!**

**Mala: She just woke up and she's ready to join a fight, I like her already! **

**A Defender man: Here you go miss!(Ran over and gave Lucy a sword)**

**Mala: Nice to meet you your highness. Glad you're feeling better. Now get out there and be careful!**

**Dagur: Hiccup get over here and let Lucy ride with you!(Called)**

**Toothless landed Lucy saw the Triple Strike flying towards Dagur.**

**Lucy: Dagur look out!(Yelled worriedly)**

**The dragon grabbed Dagur and flew off**

**Hiccup: Come on let's go get him!(Pulled Lucy on behind him)**

**Toothless took off and chased after the Triple Strike. When they found Dagur he was kneeling by the dragon dizzy and bleeding from his right arm. **

**Dagur: Don't worry about me Lucy. Do what you need to do. I'm more than ready to die for the cause!**

**Hiccup: No one is dying today Dagur! Lucy Inject her with this saline solution. That should get rid of the Grimora's and Grimora toxin in her system.(Handed Lucy a syringe)**

**Lucy got close to the Triple Stryke and Injected It. The dragon was Itself again and calmed down a little. **

**Hiccup: It's going to be okay, girl. Everything is going to be okay. Lucy can you slowly reach your hand out? Maybe that will calm her down. **

**Lucy did the Triple Stryke calmed down and kept nudging her head against Lucy happily. **

**Hiccup: You're a natural already, looks like we found you a dragon. Welcome to the world of being a dragon rider Lucy. Why don't you give her a name then get on her.**

**Lucy named the Triple Stryke Ellie in honor of her mother then got on her back. Lucy helped Dagur onto Ellie.**

**Dagur: Thank you**

**By the time Ellie and Toothless landed back in the village the enemies took off. Lucy, Dagur, and Hiccup got off and walked over to Fishlegs.**

**Hiccup: So what do we know about our enemies? **

**Fishlegs: A women named Nikora Stormheart and her boyfriend and second in command Harald Forkbeard. They hate dragons and want to kill them into extension. But they're not dragon hunters they are pirates. They took over The Edge. Before they left I stole something from Nikora that controls dragons.**

**He took out a mandolin with a big blue gem.**

**Fishlegs: This needs to be kept safe and protected. Lucy you're one of us now and forever. We believe in you for this task.(Put the necklace on her)**

**Lucy: Thank you I am honored(Fixed the necklace so the gem part was hidden in her blue tank top shirt)**

**Lucy noticed a guy next to Mala staring and smiling at her. For them It was love at first sight.**

**Lucy: Who's the guy next to Mala?**

**Dagur: Oh that's my wife's and my second-in-command Throk. Come I'll introduce you two. **

**She followed Dagur over to Throk **

**Dagur: Throk this is Princess Lucy**

**Throk: Your highness(Bowed)**

**Lucy: It's wonderful to meet you Throk. Dagur I should take care of that arm for you. I learned great healing skills from my mom.**

**Dagur: Follow me to the medic tent **

**She did once he sat down she started taking care of his arm.**

**Dagur: So how did you end up here?**

**Lucy: I was sailing on a ship that I bought with the money my father gave me. At some point Ellie came out of nowhere and started setting my ship on fire. That's all I remember before I woke up here.**

**Dagur: Well that explains you washing on shore. You know It's your choice whether you want to live with us here or with Hiccup and them on Berk. But either way you're welcome with us and them anytime. If you want to be a Berserker or a Defender or both not just a Dragon Rider say the word.**

**Lucy: Thank you so much Dagur, I want to spend some time on Berk before I decide. See what It's like and meet the people.**

**Dagur: Of course that's understandable, I'll let Hiccup and his gang decide which one you'll be living with while there.**

**Lucy: There all done**

**Dagur: Well It looks like either Berk or Caldera Cay will be getting not just a beautiful princess but an amazing fighter and healer. I better go make sure they don't leave without you so you know how to get to Berk.**

**Once Dagur and Lucy talked to Hiccup and the gang Hiccup agreed that Lucy would be living with him. Lucy said by to everyone, got on Ellie, and followed them to Berk. Once at Berk Lucy met with everyone and explained who she was. She followed Hiccup to his house. Hiccup opened the door to see Stoick and Alvin talking.**

**Hiccup: Dad!(Said happily)**

**Stoick: Hiccup!**

**Stoick: I'm alright son, don't worry(Hugged him)**

**Alvin: Who's your new friend Hiccup?**

**Both her and Hiccup explained when they were done Stoick spoke. **

**Stoick: Well your highness you're welcome here anytime you want. And yes you can live with us. Your Triple Strike can stay in the Training Arena.**

**Hiccup: And you can have my bed, really I don't mind sleeping downstairs. Now go put that book of yours on my bed then come back down. I'm going to teach you how to really fly your dragon.**

**Hiccup and Lucy were having fun for hours flying their dragons around Berk. Hiccup taught her everything from tricks, dragon calls, and really bonding with your dragon. But in the afternoon when they landed Snotlout ran over to them with a note.**

**Snotlout: It's from Mala, Throk and Fishlegs are missing and Stormheart wants her necklace back.**

**Hiccup: Fishlegs?! When did he go to Mala's Island?**

**Snotlout: Hours ago, he went to visit his girlfriend**

**Hiccup: I bet you anything Stormheart has something to do with them being missing. It could be a trap, she might kill Lucy after.**

**Lucy: Maybe, maybe not, but Fishlegs and Throk are more important than this necklace. We can worry about destroying this necklace later. Besides It will take no problem destroying this necklace once she's dead. Snotlout and I are going alone. We need people on Berk and Caldera Cay in case her men do attack.**

**Hiccup: I'm glad I taught you all about dragons when I did. Please be careful**

**Lucy and Snotlout hopped on their dragons and took off. Eventfully Snotlout spotted Stormheart's ship.**

**Snotlout: Good, we've caught up. Don't worry Lucy It's do or die time and Snotlout never dies. All right, we need to be smart about this. Those crossbows will tear us apart if we land on the deck. We'll need to fly low close to the water, and then land below deck. It's not going to be easy but we can do it. Let's go!**

**They did what Snotlout said and landed below deck and went inside.**

**Snotlout: We need to find Throk and Fishlegs, so let's spread out and look for them.**

**While Lucy searched for Throk and Fishlegs she wipe sounds and Throk's cries of pain.**

**A man: You make such adorable noises **

**Lucy got closer and saw the man walk out of the cell. Before he could lock It she jumped on him and stabbed him through the throat killing him. Throk stood up and walked out as Lucy opened the door. Snotlout ran over but so did three of Stormheart's men.**

**Snotlout: If we stop here, we might never find Fishlegs. I got this! You two rescue Fishlegs as soon as you can!**

**Throk: We need to spread out and look for Fishlegs! I'll check the rest of this place. Can you please search the deck of the Tempest? **

**Lucy: What about you? I heard wipe marks**

**Throk: Three, and I'll be okay especially once I get back to my Island. Go!**

**Lucy flew up on Ellie by the top deck and saw Fishlegs in a cage hanging above the water.**

**Stormheart: You cannot act before I send Fishlegs plummeting to his doom. And I will shoot your dragon with all my might should you try to help him. Do not be a fool, give me the necklace and I will release Fishlegs.**

**Lucy took off the necklace and threw It on the deck floor. Stormheart dropped the cage into the water.**

**Stormheart: There! I have released him. You might want to hurry before his time runs out.**

**Lucy dove down and swam over to the cage. Luckily she kept the keys from the man she killed. She unlocked the cage and swam back up with Fishlegs.**

**Snotlout: Run Throk and Lucy! I will find my way back, get out of here with Fishlegs!(Yelled)**

**Lucy hopped on Meatlug with Fishlegs and Throk and Meatlug took off.**

**Fishlegs: Thank you so much for saving my life Lucy**

**After dropping off Throk to Mala Lucy and Fishlegs arrive at Berk and told Hiccup everything that happened.**

**Hiccup: We're going to need a plan for a counterstrike when Stormheart inevitably attack us. Since we don't know where she might attack, we need to get our allies ready for battle. Lucy can you talk to Dagur and make sure he's ready to join us in this defense? He arrived after you left, he's by the Great Hall.**

**Lucy walked over to Dagur and told him everything that happened and told him what Hiccup said.**

**Dagur: Thank Hiccup for his concern, but that's a ludicrous question. A Berserker is always ready to cause maximum mayhem at the drop of a helmet! You can tell my brother that I'm ready for war.**

**Hiccup walked over with Astrid and Stoick **

**Hiccup: Harold invited Lucy and I to talk under a white flag. He wants a conversation about dragons and the archipelago. We'll go when you're ready. Have my back out there Lucy and I promise I'll cover yours.**

**Stoick: You'll be surrounded by your enemies. They'll try to capture you and Toothless. Someone else can go for you.(Said to Hiccup)**

**Astrid: I could see him letting you arrive untouched, then all his men chase you down right as you leave The Edge. Are you willing to bet Toothless's life on Harold's honor?**

**Hiccup: Okay, I give in, Lucy you'll have to be Berk's representative. Please take Spitlout as backup just in case. Meet him by his boat.**

**Lucy immediately went to the docks where Spitlout was standing next to a ship.**

**Spitlout: I agree with both Stoick and Hiccup. I don't think Harold will violate the sanctity of the white flag agreement, but we need to stay on our toes and keep our eyes open. Let's get on my ship and head over to The Edge my friend.**

**Lucy and Spitlout got on the ship and sailed away. Later they arrived, Spitlout stayed on the decks as Lucy talked with Harold and Stormheart.**

**Stormheart: I will not hesitate to rip you piece by piece. I thank you for returning my necklace. But I called you here to give your people time to prepare. I won't tell you when and how many times. But either way I will attack. Tell you Berk chief and Berserker chief to prepare themselves and their people.**

**When the meeting was done Lucy returned to the ship and Spitlout.**

**Spitlout: Thank all the seas you're back! I was starting to think I had to storm in. Let's get out of here while we still have the chance princess. Hop on board.**

**They sailed away and later arrived back to Berk**

**Hiccup: I'm glad you're safe Lucy. If facing Harold and Stormheart will end all this nonsense I'm all for it! I know that Toothless and I can handle anyone in a fair fight. **

**Astrid: Great job with the meeting Lucy You did Berk proud. Harold and Stormheart has made it dead clear that they will never stop coming after us. We need to take the fight to them right away while we have the advantage. If we stop them now, they'll need to take some time to get back to full strength. Spitlout has been monitoring their camp at Glacier Island and he says that their defenses are weaker right now than they have ever been. Now's the time. One decisive strike!**

**After dark Lucy arrived at Glacier Island with Astrid, Spitlout, Snotlout, and Stoick.**

**Astrid: There they are**

**Spitlout: I see their reinforcements on the horizon! We need to start right now. Lucy please help Snotlout attack the guards and keep them from defending Harold! **

**Lucy and Snotlout attacked the guards and easily kept them away from Harold.**

**Snotlout: Woo-hoo! Let's show everyone how it's done!**

**It took less than an hour for Lucy and Snotlout to kill the men they were facing.**

**Stoick: Wonderful work Lucy, but there's much more to do. These cowards have trapped so many dragons to fight for them. We need to free them right now. We'll land and break open the traps!**

**Lucy took off on Ellie following Stoick on Skullcrusher. They landed by the cages and unlocked all of them. All the dragons took off.**

**Astrid: Wonderful! Fly free! Harold is nearly alone and if we can just get his guards away from him we'll be able to corner him. I'm going to fly cover while you draw the guards away from him. Shoot and focus their attention!**

**Lucy drew more guards away from Harold as Stoick and Harold battled. Harold shot Skullcrusher with a poisonous Grimora dart. Skullcrusher became dizzy.**

**Stoick: My dear Skullcrusher no. Please. I do not know what he has injected you with, but you are stronger than this. Please fight it off. Lucy help me break him out of this hypnosis.**

**Lucy walked over to Skullcrusher but then Skullcrusher shot at her knocking her down. Stoick quickly helped her up.**

**Stoick: Are you all right? I'm so sorry to have put you in harm's way. We've managed to hold Harold's forces back, but it'll only be a matter of time before they come after more dragons. If you feel good enough to fly, make your way to Berk with Snotlout. Astrid, Spitlout, and I will hold them back and catch up soon.**

**Lucy and Snotlout got on their dragons and took off.**

**Snotlout: Oh, Thor. Oh, Thor! I can't believe it. We faced him straight on and we lost. Is this the end?**

**Lucy: No Snotlout It's not the end. We'll have more chances and we will defeat them. You go to Berk, I need to check on Throk after what happened to him today. Fishlegs is already there to be with Heather again.**

**They took off their separate ways. During the journey to Caldera Cay a waterspout formed and sucked Lucy in. When It threw her out and into the water she immediately hated that she was a lousy swimmer. No matter how hard she tried to swim back up she couldn't. Darkness took over and she drowned. Ellie dove in, grabbed her, and flew to Caldera Cay. When Ellie arrived on a beach on Caldera Cay she started roaring to alert people. Not long after Dagur and Throk ran over.**

**Dagur: Lucy?!(Yelled worriedly) **

**He ran over and pulled her onto his lap.**

**Dagur: Throk she's not breathing! **

**Throk started giving her mouth to mouth. After five breaths water came out of Lucy's mouth and she started coughing.**

**Throk: Easy Lu, gods you look awful(Helped her kneel and rubbed her back)**

**Once Lucy was done coughing and was able to breath Dagur pulled her into a tight hug.**

**Dagur: Gods I thought I lost you little princess! I thought you were dead! Are you alright?!(Said worriedly holding her close)**

**Lucy nodded yes**

**Throk: Come on let's get you to the village(Helped Lucy stand)**

**Throk took her to his tent, sat her on his bed, and put a blanket around her.**

**Throk: When you mentioned your talents of fighting and healing you forgot to mention that you don't have the talent of swimming. This is the second time you've drowned and washed up on our Island.(Laughed)**

**Lucy: I know you're making a joke, but I really can't swim. I always been a lousy swimmer.(Smiled)**

**Throk: Fishlegs informed me more about what he knows of you and your family. Being the granddaughter and great granddaughter of true love I bet there is another talent you have.**

**Lucy: And what's that(Smiled)**

**Throk leaned in and kissed her lips she returned the kissing. They ended up having sex that night. When Lucy woke up in the morning she was alone in the bed. She quickly got dressed and went outside and walked over to Mala.**

**Lucy: Hey Mala, where's Throk and Fishlegs?**

**Mala: Throk Is In the woods and Fishlegs already left for Berk early this morning. **

**Lucy hopped on Ellie and flew over the woods searching for Throk. She spotted him surrounded by two of Stormheart and Harold's men.**

**Throk: Get away from me, you vile men!**

**Ellie landed right next to Throk**

**Throk: Thank all the gods you've arrived. These vicious vagrants are trying to kill me on behalf of Stormheart!**

**Man 1: Who's this? Another pathetic excuse for a Viking I bet.**

**Throk: This is Lucy Mills and you'll treat this Viking with respect. You'll never meet a braver or smarter dragon riding princess anywhere you pungent losers! Get them Lucy, they'll run away like the ugly cowards they are. **

**Ellie shot at the two men's feet and the two men took off running. **

**Throk: I owe you my life. Things were about to get much uglier without you here. I'm afraid the battle doesn't end here. Fishlegs got a letter from Hiccup before he left this morning. I'm sure your crucial skills will be most helpful to Berk if you join them! Stormheart, Harold, and their men are on their way to Berk. They're are going to attack.**

**Lucy took off on Ellie immediately when she arrived at Berk Ellie landed next to Stoick.**

**Stoick: The fight has already found us. Stormheart's battleship is already here. But we will achieve victory! Lucy you head to their ship. Go!**

**Ellie took off and flew over to the ship. Lucy hopped onto the ship sword in hand.**

**Harold: Well, well, well. It's come to this, I guess it was inevitable really. After all the good times, the kidnappings and the scams. I play a great pirate and you play a great sucker. Let's start our duel, shall we?**

**Harold and her fought, during the fight Lucy ended up with lots of cuts and bruises on her arms and stomach. Soon someone else jumped onto the ship sword in hand fighting the men keeping them away from Lucy and Harold.**

**Viggo: The Edge was suppose to be my Island you filthy pirates! Whoever you are girl It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Viggo Grimborn and Hiccup will be happy to see me.**

**Lucy: Princess Lucy Mills, and thanks for the help!**

**Viggo: My pleasure(Threw a man into the water)**

**Lucy: Where's Stormheart?(Asked Harold)**

**Harold: She's on the Island dealing with Hiccup**

**Viggo: And we'll deal with her, Lucy call for your dragon**

**Lucy and Viggo called for their dragons. Soon Ellie and Viggo's Skrill flew over. **

**Viggo: When I say now we'll jump on our dragons! **

**Viggo: Now!**

**As soon as they jumped on their dragons Viggo's Skrill electrocuted everyone on the ship including Harold killing them. Lucy and Viggo flew to the Island and saw Hiccup and Stormheart fighting. But neither one noticed Lucy and Viggo flying above them because they were too into the fight. Viggo's Skrill electrocuted Stormheart killing her. Without Stormheart and Harold the rest of the men gave up and took off. Lucy and Viggo landed next to Hiccup and got off their dragons.**

**Stoick: Flee from this place you savages!(Yelled) **

**The minute Hiccup saw Viggo he was both shocked and relived. **

**Hiccup: Viggo, you're alive(Gasped)**

**Viggo: Yes Hiccup I'm alive(Squeezed Hiccup's right shoulder)**

**They hugged **

**Hiccup: I see you already met Lucy Mills**

**Viggo: The beautiful princess, we did more than met. We fought together, and she definitely has skills.**

**Lucy: Do you think those men went back to The Edge?**

**Hiccup: Even If they did I doubt they'll put up a fight if we go to take It back. They lost their leaders. **

**Viggo: I heard from hunters that you gave up The Edge. So as soon as I healed I was planning on moving there. But then I saw those damn pirates living there.**

**Hiccup: As soon as we get The Edge back It's all yours Viggo. We'll even help you build and settle.**

**Fishlegs: Lucy!(Cried)**

**He jumped on her with a tight hug**

**Fishlegs: Thank Odin you're safe! When you didn't arrive back after going to Mala's Island I was so worried. I thought that maybe Stormheart had caught you!**

**Lucy: Fishlegs I stayed overnight just like you. No one told you I was there before you left this morning? **

**Fishlegs: Sadly no, Snotlout told me you were there when I arrived at Berk this morning. But no one at Caldera Cay told me you were still there.**

**Lucy: Then no one told you what happened or how I got there.**

**Hiccup: What do you mean Lucy?**

**Lucy: I got sucked into a waterspout. I ended up drowning and washing up on shore again. But I'm glad I didn't leave when Fishlegs did. Two of Stormheart and Harold's men tried to kill Throk. But he's okay, I stopped it. We are both okay.**

**Stoick walked over to them and saw Viggo**

**Hiccup: Dad please don't freak, Viggo's on our side now just like Dagur. He helped us win this battle. He helped Lucy fight and protected her. He helped her kill Harold.**

**Stoick: Don't worry I trust you son, I underestimated you way to much already and regretted it everytime. That's not going to happen anymore. Lucy come with me so I can tend to your wounds. **

**Lucy followed him to the Great Hall. She sat down as he tended to her wounds. **

**Stoick: You have some minor cuts and bruises, but you'll be okay. Spitlout and I will take care of the cleanup here on Berk. Can you go to Mala's Island and update them on the situation here? **

**Lucy: Actually I was going to talk to you about that. Throk and I are together, I'm pregnant. As soon as we give Viggo The Edge I'm moving back to Caldera Cay. Living on Berk and living with you and Hiccup definitely sounded like an amazing life. But I need to be with the father of my child and future husband.**

**Stoick: Of course, I defently respect that. Just remember you're welcome on Berk and with us anytime. And remember those cuts and bruises on your stomach are very minor. Your baby is safe and unharmed. **

**He hugged her and left the Great Hall. Lucy, Viggo, Hiccup, and the rest of the gang left Berk and began their journey to The Edge. When they arrived all of the men were packing their stuff. The men looked frightened when the dragons landed.**

**A man: Please don't kill us! We surrender The Edge! We were just packing everything! We are done, we'll leave Berk, Caldera Cay, and all of you alone!**

**As soon as all the men packed up and left they began helping Viggo build his new life and home. Although Viggo was going to live alone they built his house with two bedrooms just in case. They even built him a guest house for when he had friends visit. They built his Skrill a stable and four extra stables for his friends with dragons. When they were done the place was perfect and fit for Viggo to live on. Lucy told everyone everything about her and Throk and moving back to Caldera Cay. She hugged everyone goodbye, hopped on Ellie, and left. The minute Lucy arrived at Caldera Cay and hopped off Ellie Dagur hopped on her with a tight hug. **

**Dagur: Lucy you're safe! More of Stormheart and Harold's men showed up after you left. There were just so many of them. But we're all unharmed.**

**Three weeks later everyone attended Lucy and Throk's wedding. Hiccup was Throk's best man and Astrid was Lucy's maid of honor. Five months later Lucy and Throk gave birth to twins. A princess and prince named Snow and Davie after Lucy's great grandparents. Both of the children had Lucy's black hair and Lucy and Throk's brown eyes. But Snow had Lucy's black skin and Davie had Throk's white skin. Everyone hoped It would never happen. But Mala and Dagur agreed If something would happen to them before they have kids too that Lucy and Throk would rule the Island. **


End file.
